The Cancer Center at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL) is a basic research center devoted to the understanding of fundamental biology of human cancer. A principal focus of the research at the Center is to understand the molecular mechanisms that govern cell growth and cell division and how these processes are altered in human tumor cells. This cellular based research focuses mainly on key biological processes, such as gene expression, DMA replication and chromosome segregation during the cell division cycle, RNA processing, cell morphology and cell signaling mechanisms. Intertwined with the research on these fundamental cellular processes is research on the regulatory machineries that coordinate cell growth, cell cycle progression, differentiation and cell death. Increasingly, we have integrated the genetics of human cancer, both familial and sporadic, into this program of basic research, as well as increasing our emphasis on creating and using animal models of human cancer. Together, these approaches are beginning to link cancer genetics to cancer therapy. Finally, we have established a powerful informatics capability that will benefit the analysis of large databases, including those that store sequence information and those more connected to clinical databases. The Cancer Center is organized into three research Programs (Gene Expression, Cancer Genetics and Cell Biology) and eleven Shared Research Resources. Each of the research programs has a strong basic) cancer research focus, but there is increasing research that focuses on clinically important issues such as cancer genetics and cancer therapy. A notable characteristic of the research at the CSHL Cancer Center is the high degree of interactions between the individual research groups. This includes extensive interactions between research groups within programs and in different programs. The Shared Resources provide specialized, state-of-the art equipment and techniques that are available to all Cancer Center Members. These are continually updated and revised as technologies and needs change. This cohesive yet flexible organization has enabled Center investigators to perform research at the highest level, and scientific progress during the last funding period has been substantial.